1. The Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for connecting one or more extension divider walls or wall modules to structural components of a building.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Commonly, builders or architects divide the interior space of residential and commercial buildings into smaller areas. For example, a builder can divide the floor plan in a commercial building into discrete working areas, such as reception areas, offices, conference rooms, etc. To divide the floor space, the builder typically installs divider walls, which define (and separate) the discrete working areas within the building. Such divider walls can be permanent, semi-permanent, or temporary. For instance, the builder or occupants of the building can disassemble and rearrange semi-permanent and/or temporary divider walls to reconfigure the working areas in the building.
In some instances, the building can include permanent or structural divider walls. For example, a concrete wall that may carry structural load also can at least partially divide or segment the interior space of the building into smaller, individual spaces. The builder or designer may choose to cover or conceal such structural wall for aesthetical reason as well as to accommodate various utility lines.
Moreover, the builder or designer can choose to add divider walls and wall segments to the divider formed by the structural wall, to further subdivide the interior space of the building. Such extension walls can have rigid connections with the structural divider wall. Accordingly, during a seismic event, the extension walls can move together with the structural wall and/or together with other structural portions of the building (e.g., floor and/or ceiling), which in some cases may damage the extension walls.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in connecting divider walls to structural components of a building that can be addressed.